Earn It
by Civil Disobediance
Summary: Spongebob will do anything to get his job back...anything...


**Earn It**

**Summary- "Squidward! You didn't tell me I'd get fired!" When Mr. Krabs fired Spongebob and Squidward for going on strike, the poor sponge is heart broken! And he will do anything to get his job back.**

**Rated M: For sexuality and coarse language**

**Episode Relation: Squid On Strike**

**The last thing he wanted to do was hurt and betray his friend, but his love for work was too overwhelming, the desolation he felt away from the vocation too deep. He had to do something, or he would surely go insane. **

**With a heaving sigh of anxiety, he knocked on the door three times. **_**What if that wasn't loud enough? Maybe three wasn't enough? **_**He bit his bottom lip, and knocked louder, this time with five whole knocks. A voice responded, groggy and irritated from being woken from a slumber. "Hold yer damn seahorses!" The door swung open, and Mr. Krabs stared down at the yellow sponge, eyes blood shot. "Dontcha have any idear what time it is, boy-o?"**

"**Um, sorry, Mr. K. I-uh-just wanted to ask you something kinda important. Is that alright?" Spongebob twisted his fingers together in an unified fist, nervously chewing on his bottom lip and tongue.**

**The boss just stared momentarily, then sighed in annoyance. "Alright, boy. Get yer hindquarters in here, but make it quick. I have work in the mornin', ya know."**

"**Right. Thanks, Mr. K." He smiled up at him, and walked inside, knees shaking nervously. He peered around, taking in the small, cluttered living room. "Erm, nice place, Mr. K."**

"**Get to yer point," the crab said with a yawn.**

"**Um…about my job. I, uh, think…um…" He shut his eyes, gulped a dry lump in his throat, and just blurted it out. "I think we should come back!" The sentence came out louder than intended.**

"**Come back to what, lad? Work?"**

"**Um, I mean, maybe, I dunno, if you don't mind, or something."**

**Mr. Krabs looked at the babbling sponge, wondering just what the hell he was saying. He put a claw over the still-going lips. "So ya really wanna come back, do ya?"**

**Spongebob nodded, and muffled a yes.**

**He grinned, and put down his hand. "Alright, boy-o. I'll let ya and that pompous ass come back, better respect and all that bullshit."**

"**Hurrah! Oh thanks, Mr. Krabs!" The sponge jumped up and down with excitement. "I can't wait-"**

"**Hold on there! I have a condition." He smirked at the suddenly serious lad, always amused at his strange, rapid mood swings.**

"**Um, sure, boss. What is it?" **

"**Come with me." Krabs beckoned with a wave of his claw, as he led the way to his bedroom, already unhooking his belt.**

"**Er, are we having a sleepover?" Spongebob asked as they stepped into the room, eyeing up the hammock swinging from the ceiling.**

"**Something like that, lad." He chortled. "Get undressed, boy."**

"**Why?"**

"**Do you want your job back or not?"**

"**I do, but-"**

"**Then stop askin' so many damn questions, boy." The crab was already undressed, waiting for the sponge to do the same.**

**With shaky, nervous hands, the naïve boy took off his suit, then the underwear, then the shoes and socks. "Okay, sir."**

"**Turn around and lean forward. Lean against the wall." Krabs watched Spongebob obey, as he grasped two rail thin yellow arms. **

**Spongebob felt something brush against his rear, and immediately shivered, wondering just what his boss was planning on doing to him. Ignorance is bliss, they say. Then, without warning, the 'something' was injected into his rectum, pushing a squeal from his throat. "Uhn- Muh- Mr. Krabs?" He whimpered softly.**

"**Shh, boy-o." Softly, he rocked in and out of the tight space, trying not to break his employee. **

"**Uh-uhn," the sponge grunted, the pain almost too much to bear. Friction tore sensitive skin like a knife, forcing blood to act as the only lubricant. Tears fell from his eyes. Torture. It felt like torture…then something changed. A spot was hit. A spot that, instead of sending a scream of pain, it sent a squeal of pleasure. The room turned into a flash of colors, his mind went numb except for the exquisite feeling throbbing from his rear up his spine and spreading throughout every nerve ending. "Oh-oh Neptune," he whispered. **

**Eugene felt the change in reaction, and smirked. "Do you like it, lad?" he asked soothingly, reaching a claw in front of Spongebob, and stroking the now hardened cock.**

"**Oh yes, Mr. Krabs!" He cried. "Harder, please!" He didn't know what had changed, all he knew was that he wanted it. He wanted it like nothing he ever wanted before. "Oh please, oh please!"**

**The boss was hesitant, the lad was tight as could be, anymore friction could seriously hurt him. Spongebob was delicate. "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes! Oh Neptune, yes!"**

**Mr. Krabs let go of the sponge's cock, and positioned both hands on his waist. If he wanted it harder, he would give it to him. Summoning more energy, he began to thrust into Spongebob's entrance, putting more and more pressure into, causing yells and screams of pleasure to emit from the both of them.**

**Something twisted and turned inside of Spongebob, pleasure heightening to greater lengths. With a shout, he came, splattering his seed all over the wall he was leaning on. His boss was a few strokes behind him, filling the sponge to capacity, spilling from the entrance onto the wooden floor. **

**The only sound then was deep breathing and trembling. It took an immense amount of energy for Mr. Krabs not to collapse on weak Spongebob, knowing he couldn't take the weight. **

**Spongebob wasn't sure if he was supposed to be ashamed or not. Sex wasn't something he often thought about, and when he did, he always thought of it as dirty and bad. He remembered what his health teachers had told him. But was it really? It was too great, so it couldn't be that bad…right? "Um, Mr. Krabs?"**

"**What, boy-o?"**

"**Did I do something bad?"**

**Mr. Krabs smiled, pushing back from his best employee. "No, lad. We both enjoyed it, and you got yer job back. Ain't that enough?" He began to dress into his clothes.**

**The naïve sponge grinned, pulling on his own clothes as well. "Really, Mr. Krabs? I got my job back! Yippee!" He jumped up and down, and hugged his boss. **

**Krabs put the work hat on the boy's head. "Here ya go, lad. See ya at work tomorrow?"**

"**Ay ay, Captain!"**

**~A/N~ Just something I put together one bored day, I was originally going to make this a Squidward and Krabs thing, but the pairing just didn't seem right. And I'm not a good Squidward writer. I may be grouchy, but I'm not THAT grouchy. **


End file.
